mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Shacho
Shacho is a member of the Mascotia community. He made his first mascot shortly after SPORE user VEGBUG1 made Dunkey. His original mascots are all prehistoric. History on SPORE Shacho first started playing SPORE in 2008? and made his first creation, Flying Frog. It was made with the Creature Creator of SPORE Creature Creator version of SPORE, and later got the full version of SPORE. Shacho Then got into the hang of making spaceship comics. Back then, most of them included the videogame character Kirby, who became Shacho's favorite Nintendo character. He soon met the SPORE creator VEGBUG1, who became friends. After VEGBUG1 made his mascot Dunkey, Shacho made his first mascot, Ichthy the Ichthyostega . Ichthy was later followed by the mascots Velocy and Doli , who are also based off prehistoric creatures. Shacho later left SPORE for a while, and later returned. He made a gift to everyone, which Shacho liked so much that he turned it into a mascot. Shacho later discovered the Mascotia Community after finding out about PE: SOAH. He later became friends with Mascotia Community member WaffleFlish, and then became friends with Race6000, or The Cute4, who was formerly called Race1. He then created the wide variety of mascots he has today, with a few not having Wiki pages. Shacho later left the Mascotia Community to do other things, but returned the next day. My Story After discovering the TV show Invader Zim,an the SPORE user Superskittle's manga, Shacho came up with a backstory for himself, called My Story. It starts out with Shacho as an Irken Invader in Operation: Impending Doom 2, after a battle on planet Meekrob that caused Shacho to loose one of his arms(replaced by a robotic one). He assigned to planet Vex, and was given a fixed(sorta) version of his original SIR unit, NyNy. When arriving at planet Vex, he discovered the Grox empire had captured the planet, and the Grox blasted him to Earth, where he crashed. A break was taken from this series for a while, but it was returned to. It appears to be the backstory to Shacho before his arrival in Mascotia. By looking through @Shacho creations of Race6000 and creations by Shacho, it appears as if Shacho is a being called a creator, and that There is a Human-Irken War later. It is also shown that apparently Tak and Dib from Invader Zim end up with an Irken smeet called Dak, who apparently was made through cloning. It's planned that Warriors series characters and rarely even Ben 10 characters. The series was later postponed. After My Story After the events of My Story, Shacho got sucked into Mascotia forever. Later, he went underwater inside a sub, which lead to him being captured by the aquatic species, the Gratakin Vias. They tortured him with lasers, and when Shacho returned to the surface, he had a robotic claw. Inside it, there was a Gratakin VIas AI inside it, called GSC. He was partially evil, and partially insane. Now when Shacho gets very angry, he enters his Metallic Doom form, with GSC controls. One night, GSC found the statue of the god of discord, Discord, and touched it. GSC then became DSC, and nearly killed Shacho. Shacho accidentally had his mind then transferred into a Bird-Bot frame, gaining his Bird-Bot form. NOTE: The story has been altered so Discord is not included in the story by Shacho. After GSC was defeated by Shacho, Shacho got a new version of his body, and GSC started inhabiting a robotic frame instead of Shacho. New Backstory(not involving Mascotia) Shacho was once on Oshawott of Team Rocket in the year 2112, but after an incident involving Arceus, he was nearly killed. Shacho then became a Cyborg Oshawott, called Cyberwott. During an incident involving Palkia, Cyberwott was sent into the year 2012. Personality Shacho's personality is a goofy, funny personality, and is friendly to others. Shacho usually gets bored when nobody is on SPORE. Forms Shacho Human Shacho Shacho's normal human form is, well, you know, his normal human form. After the incident with the Gratakin Vias, he gained a robotic hand. Chibi Shacho This was Shacho's original normal form, after his God form. It was never really given a name, as was very small. It was later replaced with Shacho's Bounty Hunter form. God Shacho In this form, Shacho is the god of the Shachonians. This was actually Shacho's first form made, when Shacho's mascots were the Shachonian species. Invader Shacho This was Shacho's main form for most of My Story's begggining parts. In this form, Shacho is an Irken Invader from planet Irk. After an incident on planet Meekrob, Invader Shacho gained a robotic hand. Bounty Hunter Shacho Shacho is in the form when he formally worked for the C.A.O.B.H., the Cresent Association of Bounty Hunters. He was in this form before Shacho entered Mascotia forever. Zombie Shacho In this form, Bounty Hunter Shacho is a zombie. He was later returned to normal by HAL. Captain Shacho In this form, Shacho wears a captain's outfit. Also, Shacho has command over everyone in this form. It was first used shortly before the incident with the Gratakin Vias. Metallic Doom Shacho In this form, Shacho is under the control of an AI inside normal Shacho's robotic hand called GSC, and is mostly robotic. Shacho enters this form after he is angered alot. After a day, Shacho will go unconsious for a day and return to normal. Bird-Bot Shacho In this form, Shacho's mind is transferred from his human body into a bird-bot frame, causing Shacho to be able to control a different body. He can do many things in the form, and used this form to defeat DSC, the Discord infused version of GSC. Zombie Bird-Bot Shacho Also known as the Zombie Mode, Bird-Bot Shacho is like a zombie in this form. It first appeared in a chat with SPORE creator Nekomon, who made her brain in the Creature Editor. Shacho, for the laughs, decided to eat it. At the end of the chat, Bird-Bot Shacho returned to normal, and apparently the "zombie" Nekomon ate his brains. Super Bird-Bot Shacho In this form, Bird Bot Shacho is like Super Sonic. He has never appeared yet, but may appear one day. Trivia *Many of Shacho's mascots' themes are pieces of Kirby music. *Shacho believes that having the SPORE troll Poodal-Poo(or Poodal-Poo-2) post the link to the dubstep song ShadowRaptor101 got banned for could end Poodal-Poo-2's trolling. *Shacho has already made a Wiki. Link: shachonian.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shachonian_Wiki *Shacho likes Harp Seals, and other cute creatures. *Shacho's favorite book series is the Warriors series, which is about wildcats who live in clans. Themes Category:Shacho Category:Spore Category:SPORE Category:User Category:Human